Damage
The majority of the information on this page as of current [11/21 is wholesale copied from DE posts. More information and research is required, due to the lack of transperency.] Damage is displayed on the HUD as numbers that spawn near the point of impact on an enemy. Damage to health is shown in white, while damage to shields is shown in blue. Damage results are modified by several mechanics - damage type, critical hits, stealth - which are discussed below and on their respective pages. Weapon damage and mod damage will each spawn their own damage indicator. Shotguns will also spawn separate indicators for each of their pellets. Damage that is reduced to zero, such as Bullet damage on a Corpus Crewman's head, will not spawn a number indicator. Damage indicators are color coded using the following system: *Regular attack on health - white *Regular attack on shields - blue *Critical hit and stealth attacks - yellow *Modified critical hit attacks - red Physical Damage Impact Puncture Slash Every weapon in the game is made up of a combination of these three damage types. The overall damage of any given weapon is the sum of Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage. Weapons will exhibit a variety of combinations on the Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage spectrum. Mods will affect damage types as decided by the player by their loadout. In short, Weapon Damage = (Impact + Puncture + Slash) Real-life Firearm Metaphor: Impact=Slug; Puncture=Armor Piercing; Slash=Hollow-point. When assigning physical damage aspects to weapons DE avoided making them 'pure' (100% in one direction). This ensures that all enemies can be damaged. is not the case. When shot in the head with an unmodded weapon, Corpus take no damage; Similarly, when shot anywhere but the head, Grineer take next to no damage, to absolutely no damage. Elemental Damage In addition to the 3 base damage types, Elemental Damage can be applied on top of a weapon’s base damage depending on what Elemental Mods are applied. For some rare weapons, elemental damage is all they have. There are four primary Elemental Damage types: Heat, Cold, Electric, and Toxin. Elemental Damage can be applied alone but if you combine primary elements they create new combined elemental damage types. This opens up new possibilities, reduces 'rainbow build' problems and reduces some of the confusing effects like 'frozen guy is on fire'. Combined Elemental Types To create these combined elements requires mixing two primary elements together. Elemental Damage is applied in addition to a weapon’s physical damage types. Weapon Damage = (Impact + Puncture + Slash) + (Elemental). Elemental Damage Hierarchy & Combining Elementals Elemental damage combinations are made by following a Mod Placement Hierarchy. This hierarchy is from closest to top left (first to be considered) to closest to bottom right (last to be considered) on the Mod Layout. As an example: If you place Cold, Toxin, Fire, and, Electric, in that order from top left to bottom right, you will get: (Cold + Toxin) and (Electric + Fire). Combinations can sum additional damage from the basic elemental damages, as long as the combination follows first before other elementals can be attached to the specified weapon. Status Effects ('Procs') All damage types have a chance to inflict a status on the target – including you! *Impact: Knockback *Puncture: Weakened (reduced damage output) *Slash: Bleed (health reduced over time, healing blocked) *Fire: Ignited (fire damage over time) *Freeze: Slowdown *Electrical: Chain Electricity Damage *Poison: Poison DoT to health The chance the shot will deal the proc is under "Status". This can be increased with mods that used to increase stun chance, such as Stunning Speed. At the moment however, even a max rank Stunning Speed does not seem to increase the proc chance by any significant amount. Enemy Armor/Resistance information is required here, Please help! *Armor and resistence is NOT solely based on faction, but each individual unit. This is noted by the majority of Grineer taking additional damage from Impact, while the Grineer Shotgun takes x.5 damage from Puncture but X1.5 from Impact. Similarly Grineer Heavies take x1 Damage Puncture, x.5 damage Slashing, and x1.5 Puncture. **Do note, that due to the extreme bugginess of Damage 2.0, this could be a typo in the enemy data values, or a glitch. *When viewed up close, icons of what damage type is what spring up along with the numbers they are attached to. Without a slowdown process to account for each number A recording, most will not notice these icons as they are semi-transparent. **However, damage types that are effective against the targeted mob, such as Puncture against Grineer, will be non-transparent white, making it slightly more clear what damage type is good agaisnt such enemies. See Also *Damage 1.0, the predecessor of this damage system.